User blog:Kelvin Saradragon Klein/Kylie, the Chosen Beauty
=Introduction= Hi guys, this is my first champion suggestion, hope you guys can give me some feedback. Okay, before you guys read about her skills, I will first say more about her title. First off, her title does not say all about her skills. Not only good at casting perfumes and cosmetic stuff, she is also a wielder of Arcane Energy. She Wields the Spear of Beauty, making her the 6th spear wielder, succeeding Xin Zhao, Pantheon, Nidalee, Fizz, and Jarvan IV. She is also the most beautiful woman of Valoran. =Profile= |date = Unknown |attack = 70 |health = 60 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 455 (+84) |damage = 51.2 (+3.8) |healthregen = 6.6 (+0.8) |attackspeed = 0.676 (+3.14%) |mana = 260 (+60) |armor = 16 (+4) |manaregen = 7 (+0.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |range = 175/550 |speed = 310}} BELOW IS HER ABILITIES FOR HER MELEE FORM ALL HER MELEE SPELLS DON'T COST MANA Healing Reduction: 50% Cooldown: 8 seconds |firstdetail = •When Arcane Strike is activated, silvery glitters and sparks appear on both of Kylie's hands. •Arcane Strike CAN Critically strike. •When using Arcane Strike on an enemy, pink sparkling particles appear on the enemy's body as an animation. •When it critically strikes, the colour will be light blue instead. |secondname = Sweep of Elegance |secondinfo = ACTIVE: Kylie sweeps her spear in a circle, dealing Magic damage to all enemies around her. If it hits an enemy champion, he/she is slowed for 2.5 seconds, while Kylie's attack speed will increase for 2.5 seconds. Radius of AoE: 250 |secondlevel = Magic Damage: 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 / 235 Bonus Attack Speed: 35 / 50 / 65 / 80 / 95 / 110% Slow: 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70% Cooldown: 8 Seconds |secondname2 = |secondinfo2 = |secondlevel2 = |thirdname = Graceful Charge |thirdinfo = ACTIVE: Kylie charges at a target enemy, dealing magic damage. Range: 650 |thirdlevel = Magic Damage: 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 190 / 225 Cooldown: 8 seconds |ultiname = Spear of Beauty: Glamorous Fury |ultiinfo = PASSIVE: Grants Kylie bonus Armor/Magic Penetration and Movement Speed. PASSIVE 2: Kylie takes 4% reduced damage. ACTIVE: Kylie transforms her spear to offensive form, granting access to damaging spells. Cooldown: 2 Seconds |ultilevel = Bonus stats: 10 (L1) / 25 (L7) / 40 (L13)}} BELOW IS HER ABILITIES FOR HER RANGED FORM Total Heal/Magic Damage: 60 / 108 / 156 / 204 / 252 / 300 Slow: 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40% Cooldown: 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds |ultiname = Spear of Beauty: Overwhelming Passion |ultiinfo = PASSIVE: Grants Kylie and nearby allied champions bonus Health/Mana Regen and Movement Speed. ACTIVE: Kylie transforms her spear into passive form, granting access to supportive abilities. Diameter of Aura: 1200 Cooldown: 2 Seconds |ultilevel = Bonus Stats: 10 (L1) / 25 (L7) / 40 (L13)|firstname = Purify |firstinfo = ACTIVE - On Ally Cast: Kylie shoots a bolt of pure energy at her target allied champion, removing all crowd control effects on him/her, as well as granting him/her 35% Tenacity for 6 seconds. ACTIVE - On Enemy Cast: Kylie shoots a bolt of pure energy at her target enemy champion, dealing Magic damage and slowing him/her for 2.5 seconds. Range: 700 Cost: 40 Mana |firstlevel = Magic Damage: 55 / 90 / 125 / 160 / 195 / 230 Slow: 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 / 45% Cooldown: 16 / 14.5 / 13 / 11.5 / 10 / 8.5 Seconds |thirdname = Beautify |thirdinfo = ACTIVE: Kylie sprinkles glittering energy at an allied champion, granting him/her bonus Attack Damage and Ability Power for 6 seconds. Range: 650 Cost: 80 Mana |thirdlevel = Bonus Stats: 6 / 9 / 12 / 15 / 18 / 21 Cooldown: 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 Seconds}} Category:Custom champions